


A Most Thoughtful Gift

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t expecting this wonderful gift, but once again Sherlock Holmes surprised her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Thoughtful Gift

Amy was tired. It was a little past midnight, and her plane had arrived at Heathrow Airport late. She then had to hassle with her luggage, but finally she was out of the airport and on her way home. She pulled up to her home and turned off her car, then got out and grabbed her luggage. She never took much on her jobs away from London, but she had gotten carried away with souvenirs and had to buy a small suitcase to carry them home in. She checked her car to make sure it was locked and then used her key to let herself in.

She really wanted to just go to sleep, but she saw there were lights on in the shared room and she trudged up the steps with her luggage. If Sherlock was awake the least she could do was say hello and prove she got back in one piece. She made it to the doorway and stared in shock. The whole room looked different. It took her a few minutes to notice the addition to the room, and she gasped slightly.

“I take it you like it?” Sherlock said from the couch.

“Why on _earth_ did you get a piano?” she said, leaving her luggage in the doorway and moving over towards it.

“I thought you would like one here so you didn’t need to keep going to the store to practice,” he said.

“It’s mine?” she asked quietly as she touched it.

“Yes. It’s an early Christmas present,” he said, watching as she lifted the cover from the keys and touched a key. A clear note rang out, rich and vibrant. “Do you like it?” he asked quietly.

“I love it,” she replied. “I always wanted a piano of my own.” She turned to look at him, and she could feel tears threatening to leak. She blinked them back. “Thank you so much, Sherlock.”

“You’re very welcome,” he said.

“God, this makes my presents for you pale in comparison,” she said with a slight laugh, touching another key, and then a third, beginning to softly play a melody.

“I’ll be happy with whatever you give me,” he said.

“You didn’t need to wait up for me,” she said. “But I bet you did just so you’d see my reaction to the piano.”

“You are correct,” he said with a slight smile. “Are you too tired to play something?”

She shook her head. “No, I can play something.” She pulled the bench out so she could sit down, and then she positioned her hands over the keys. She began to play “Fur Elise,” a bit haltingly at first but much more smoothly once she got used to the positioning of her keys. When she was done she turned to look at Sherlock, who had a small smile on his face. “That wasn’t my best.”

“Still, it was very nice,” he replied. “You’ll be able to practice more now.”

“Yes,” she said. She closed the key cover and then stood up. After pushing the bench back in she went and went to her carry-on, pulled out one of her gifts to Sherlock, and went over to him, handing him the framed picture. “An early gift for you.”

He looked at it. “Is this something you wore on the shoot?” he asked, looking at the picture. She was in a gold dress, with her hair curled and brushed to one side, looking at a piece of art.

“That’s going to be the cover of the fashion magazine,” she said. “I told the photographer that someone I care about would like a copy of it, and he printed that for me.”

“You look stunning,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said with a slight blush. She sat down next to him. “I missed you a lot. Part of me was really wishing you were there so I could show you all these fabulous places I saw. I just wanted to share it with someone, and I kind of realized I wanted to share it with you.”

“It was far too quiet here without you,” he said. “I’ve gotten very used to you in a short amount of time.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t call more often. My schedule was so hectic,” she said. “But I don’t have to leave again for a while. I think the only way I’d willingly leave is if the shoot was in the Bahamas.”

“I would ask to join you on that shoot,” he said with a slight chuckle.

“You just want to stare at me in a bikini,” she said with a laugh.

“I hadn’t even thought of that, but that would be one reason. But mostly because it would be warm.”

“Yeah. Snow in London gets a bit boring,” she said with a smile. “Do you want to travel? I mean, I know you went a lot of places to take down Moriarty’s criminal network, but this is just to be a tourist, to go somewhere for fun.”

“I would like to,” he said with a nod. “But there just seems to be so many things that tie me here that I don’t think I could go.”

“Next time I go somewhere, if you don’t have a case, come with me. I may just decide to go somewhere and it not be a photo shoot.” She reached over for his hand. “Just promise that if you can come you will.”

He nodded again. “I’ll go with you.”

“Good,” she said with a grin. She squeezed his hand and then let go, using that hand to cover up her mouth as she yawned. “Oh, God, I’m so tired.”

“Go get some sleep,” he said.

“I think I will,” she said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for the wonderful gift.”

“As I said before, you’re very welcome,” he said.

She gave him one last grin, and then went to her luggage, picked it up and took it to her room. She hadn’t been looking forward to her first Christmas without Rory, but that was a major step in making it a great holiday. She decided she’d unpack in the morning, and she quickly changed and then slid into her bed, happy to be home.


End file.
